les gens disent OS spoiler 5x22
by Calypsoh
Summary: si vous pensez avoir tout vu du dernier épisode de Bones, 5x22...venez voir ce qui n'a pas été filmé entre B/B! tout public


**Les gens disent…**

**(Spoiler 5x22)**

_Bonjour à tous! Comme vous vous en doutez sûrement pour ceux qui on vu le season finale de BONES, mon petit coeur reste encore tout bouleversé par la dernière scène où B/B se disent au revoir. (scène sublime soit dit en passant)  
Entre temps, de nombreux comm et spéculations ont fleuri quant à une éventuelle scène coupée par les scénaristes...il est vrai que les adieux de nos héros semblent bien insipides et allégés ce qui laisserait à penser que peut-être ils se seraient dit aurevoir avant.  
Certains oeils avisés ont même noté que le collier que Brennan porte à la fin rappelle étrangement la médaille de St Christophe de Booth:  
alors imagination? intox? ou reel signe laissé là par les scénaristes?  
quoiqu'il en soit je me suis laissée aller à un peu de ship pour finir cette saison 5 (ben oui, il faut bien se remonter le moral pour aborder les 4 mois d'attente à venir )_

Je vous livre donc cette modeste OS qui je l'espère vous plaira. Comme vous êtes des fans aguéris, je ne doute pas un seul instant que le début et la fin du texte vous évoqueront qch...pas de plagiat, juste un clin d'oeil à l'un des plus beaux épisodes de la série.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour d'autres aventures B/B  
disclaimer: pas de bones, pas de Booth, pas de sous..mais bcp de larmes en cette fin de saison 5. du 100% calypsoh; hihi

Les gens disent qu'on ne vit qu'une fois mais les gens se trompent à ce sujet comme ils se trompent sur à peu près tout.

Aux petites lueurs du jour, une femme quitte son lit. Mais quelle vie mène-t-elle ? La même qu'il y a une demi-heure ? Un jour ? Un an ?

Et qui est cet homme allongé à ses côtés qui semble encore dormir? Mènent-ils des vies séparées ou partagent-ils une vie commune ?

Une tempête approche, c'est encore loin au-dessus de l'horizon mais ils n'entendent pas les coups de tonnerre dans l'air ? Sont-ils conscients des turbulences qui s'amoncèlent ? Peuvent-ils sentir le crépitement de l'électricité dans le vent ou sont-ils uniquement conscients de l'attraction qu'il y a entre eux ?

Cette attraction qui les avait enfin réunis…mais aussi celle qui les séparait aujourd'hui. Il était 4h47…laissons le temps nous remonter aux origines de ce nouveau jour qui mènerait ces deux êtres vers des routes séparées…

La veille, 20h35, appartement de Booth.

Debout au milieu du salon, vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt noir et d'un jean de même couleur, Booth commençait à préparer ses affaires pour rejoindre dans une semaine le camp militaire en Afghanistan où il allait être l'instructeur de nombreux soldats. L'après-midi même il avait signé son contrat qui l'engageait de nouveau dans l'armée pour un an…A cette occasion, on lui avait remis l'uniforme officiel des sergents major qui était bien loin de l'élégant costume réglementaire du FBI. Tout en s'affairant, Booth ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à ces dernières mois qui l'avaient inévitablement conduit à prendre cette difficile décision de quitter DC et tout ce à quoi il tenait : sa tumeur au cerveau, ses doutes et ses faiblesses à la suite de son coma, des affaires toutes aussi compliquées les unes que les autres, le déclin physique et mental de Pops, le procès du fossoyeur, le mariage surprise d'Angéla et Hodgins, le départ de Bones…

Bones….voilà la source de tout. A dire vrai s'il était sincère avec lui même, Booth devait reconnaitre que tout avait basculé le soir où, aux pieds des escaliers du Hoover, il s'était aventuré à être le _gambler_ et à avouer à sa partenaire ses sentiments pour elle. Ce soir là, tout avait changé. Même si l'un comme l'autre s'étaient efforcé de poursuivre le plus sereinement possible à travailler ensemble, quelque chose s'était brisé et il faudrait beaucoup de temps avant que tous deux retrouvent ce lien unique qu'ils partageaient autrefois. S'ils parvenaient à le retrouver un jour.

Booth s'empara alors d'une photo de son fils qu'il glissa dans son sac après l'avoir longuement regardée : au retour de son père dans douze mois, Parker aura déjà neuf ans. Paradoxalement ce furent les paroles de son fils qui poussèrent Booth à rejoindre l'armée, il devait être le héros de ce petit garçon si fier de son papa. Il devait aussi servir son pays en aidant à protéger les jeunes hommes qui acceptaient de donner leur vie pour le sauver et non plus seulement en arrêtant les criminels.

Soudain, Booth entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte : sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, l'ex flic sentit son cœur se serrer en imaginant que derrière son entrée se tenait peut-être celle qu'il espérait secrètement voir apparaitre sur le pallier.

Sans plus attendre, il alla ouvrir et eut le bonheur intérieur de croiser les yeux lagons tant désirés.

« _Bonsoir…je ne vous dérange pas_ ? demanda timidement celle qui fut sa partenaire pendant cinq ans.

- _Bones ? Non bien sûr entrez_ » l'invita aussitôt son ami.

La jeune femme pénétra alors dans cet appartement où elle était venue si souvent mais elle avait ce jour là l'étrange impression qu'elle voyait pour la dernière fois ce décor si familier et apaisant.

Derrière elle, Booth ne savait pas trop quoi dire ou faire : le malaise était plus que palpable dans cette pièce qui serait bientôt fermée pour de longs mois. De son côté l'anthropologue, qui avait longuement hésité à venir, ne semblait plus savoir pourquoi elle avait traversé tout DC pour se retrouver dans ce salon, aux côtés de son équipier.

« _Vous…vous préparez déjà vos bagages ? _se décida-t-elle alors à prononcer en voyant le sac négligemment posé sur le canapé. _Vous ne partez pourtant que dans une semaine_.

_- Eh bien, à vrai dire, je dois rejoindre la base d'entrainement de Quantico dans deux jours_, lui expliqua-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, signe d'une certaine nervosité. _Le Colonel Macarthur a exigé que le nouvel instructeur de ses unités soit opérationnel le plus vite possible. _

_- Je vois en effet que vous avez déjà reçu votre uniforme, _commenta la jeunefemme qui passa sa main délicate sur le tissu kaki déposé sur le siège.

_- Oui…_

_-Je ne suis pas certaine que cet habit vous aille bien, _ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Brennan avec sa franchise habituelle, ce qui arracha un sourire à son partenaire.

_- Subtile Bones, comme toujours. Vous ne faites donc pas partie de ces femmes qui se laissent séduire par le prestige de l'uniforme._

_- Il s'agit là d'une attirance totalement subjective à teneur psychologique, _expliqua la scientifique de son air docte coutumier_. L'uniforme faisant écho à la bravoure des soldats qui le portent, un sentiment irrationnel de protection pousse alors certains caractères à se sentir physiquement attiré par ceux qui revêtent ce symbole de puissance. »_

Devant la moue sarcastique que lui lançait à présent Booth, Brennan stoppa son raisonnement, inutile dans de telles circonstances.

« _Ce que je veux vous dire est que…_

_- J'ai compris Bones. Que vous me trouviez terriblement sexy dans mon impeccable costume made in FBI mais que dans cet uniforme j'aurai l'air d'un sac_ » termina son partenaire en arborant un petit air malicieux.

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la pièce, la jeune femme se sentit un peu mieux: les taquineries de Booth étaient toujours monnaie courante et cela en dépit de leur prochaine séparation.

« _Je vous sers une bière ?_ lui demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers son frigo

_- eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment…_, commença à décliner Brennan mais elle s'interrompit en le voyant revenir avec deux bouteilles de leur breuvage favori, plongeant ses beaux yeux noisette dans le regard azuré de la jeune femme.

_- Allez Bones, le verre de l'amitié_… »

Le regard que Booth lui adressait à cet instant sonnait presque comme une supplique et elle n'eut pas le cœur de lui refuser ce petit plaisir. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le vit alors décapsuler une bière qu'il lui tendit juste après. Quand il eut fait de même avec la sienne, Booth leva cette dernière et dit d'une voix suave :

« _Alors…à nos nouvelles vies !_

_- Oui._

_- Et à notre partenariat_ ! poursuivit-il en se voulant le plus à l'aise possible.

_- A nous, Booth »_

La dernière réplique de Brennan fut prononcée sur un ton si ému que son équipier plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme : il y trouva une promesse implicite, celle qu'ils reformeraient leur duo détonant une fois cette année passée.

Ils burent quelques gorgées de leur bière sans rien ajouter d'autre. Puis soudain Bones mit dans main dans la poche de sa veste et en ressortit un petit sachet blanc qu'elle tendit à Booth.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est_ ? lui demanda-t-il, un peu surpris.

_- Un petit souvenir…_, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

_- Bones, je n'ai besoin de rien pour penser tous les jours à vous_, rétorqua-t-il-le plus sérieusement possible.

_- Je le sais bien mais je voudrais néanmoins que vous preniez ceci_, insista-t-elle en conservant sa main tendue vers son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier se résolut alors à saisir le sachet et en sortit le contenu.

_"Mais Bones, c'est la bague de votre mère ?_ dit-il, en ouvrant grand les yeux.

_- Oui._

_-Je ne peux pas, vous y tenez beaucoup trop, _tenta-t-il de refuser.

_-Dans la tribu des Iroquois, refuser un présent qui vous était fait s'apparentait à un acte d'hostilité et pouvait déclencher de grandes guerres_ » récusa-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Booth sourit et consentit alors à accepter ce gage de profonde affection.

« _Je ne voudrais surtout pas entrer en guerre avec vous Bones, j'aurais trop peur d'être vaincu_, tenta-t-il de masquer son émotion derrière cette boutade. _Ainsi donc vous croyez à présent que les objets peuvent avoir une influence sur nos destins et vous m'offrez ceci en guise de talisman_.

_- Absolument pas_, nia-t-elle formellement. _Il est totalement absurde d'attribuer à un objet un quelconque pouvoir intrinsèque sur le cours de nos existences_.

_- Alors pourquoi me la donnez-vous ?_

_- Parce que si les objets n'ont aucun pouvoir, les facteurs émotionnels en revanche influencent réellement nos actes_, lui expliqua-t-elle. _Vous savez que je tiens par-dessus-tout à ce bijou qui me vient de ma mère, aussi vous êtes dans l'obligation de revenir dans un an pour me le rendre. _»

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes puis reprit, la voix visiblement embuée de larmes contenues.

« _Cette bague vous obligera à ne pas jouer les héros et à revenir vivant_. »

Cette fois, Booth répondit pas : rationnellement, il ne pouvait pas promettre à Bones qu'il reviendrait vivant et la pragmatique scientifique le savait parfaitement. Aussi sans rien ajouter d'autre, Booth sortit de sous son tee-shirt la médaille qu'il portait à son cou, la retira et la garda quelques secondes dans sa main. Puis il s'approcha de la jeune femme, se tenant à peine à quelques centimètres de son visage et dit.

« _Moi je crois au pouvoir des objets. Ma foi en Dieu et mes convictions religieuses m'ont toujours protégé jusqu'à présent. Et même si vous n'y croyez pas, je sais qu'elles vous protègent aussi._

_- Booth_…, voulut-elle à son tour s'opposer.

_- Chut Bones_ » l'interrompit-il doucement.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse bouger,il passa derrière elle et lui attacha autour de son cou la médaille à laquelle il tenait tant. Des frissons parcoururent le cors de la jeune femme qui sentit les maions délicates de son équipier frôler sa nuque tandis qu'il attachait le fermoir de la chaine dorée.

« _Saint Christophe vous accompagnera en Indonésie et éloignera de vous tout ce qui pourrait vous arriver de mal_, reprit-il sans s'éloigner d'elle. _Et si vous ne croyez pas en Saint Christophe, dîtes-vous que cette médaille est ce à quoi je tiens le plus aussi et que vous devez revenir dans un an pour me la rendre à votre tour_. »

Il sentit que la jeune femme devant lui baissa la tête en signe de reddition et la vit porter sa main sur la médaille qui ornait à présent son frêle cou. N'y tenant plus, Booth la fit tourner doucement vers lui pour faire face à ses yeux lagons. Ils plongèrent dans les regards l'un de l'autre et s'avouèrent à cet instant plus qu'en cinq ans de partenariat.

« _Ecoutez moi, Bones, dans un an jour pour jour, nous nous retrouverons…_

_- Où cela_ ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

_- Au_ _labo, au Diner, au Mall, au « refleeting pool » ou encore au stand de café...peu importe, nous nous retrouverons, c'est une promesse. Ce soir n'est pas une fin mais le début…notre début.»_

Les paroles de Booth sonnaient clairement comme une nouvelle déclaration, il ne masquait plus son amour ni son désir si lisible dans son regard de braise. Mais Tempérance savait qu'il ne ferait jamais quelque chose qui risquerait de froisser la jeune femme, il la respectait trop pour cela. Il avait déjà tenté sa chance quelques mois auparavant, le soir où il lui avait demandé de donner une chance à leur histoire. Il ne commettrait pas la même erreur ce soir là et se contenterait de rassurer celle qui visiblement ne parvenait plus à cacher son désespoir.

De son côté la jeune femme sentait de plus en plus sa raison défaillir les dés étaient de toute façon jetés. Dans quelques heures elle s'envolerait pour l'Indonésie et resterait douze longs mois sans voir cet homme pourtant essentiel à sa vie. Lui partirait dans une zone où la guerre faisait des ravages et risquerait forcément sa vie. Ils avaient souvent marché sur cette ligne invisible tracée entre eux mais ce soir, pour la première fois, Tempérance prenait conscience que de l'autre côté de la ligne se trouvait peut-être sa dernière chance de connaitre le véritable bonheur.

Sa décision était prise : ou plus exactement son corps prit une décision irrévocable sans que la raison y puisse quoi que ce soit. Sans rien dire de plus, Brennan déposa ses lèvres humides sur celles de son partenaire. D'abord un peu surpris, Booth réalisa bien vite ce qui se produisit et comprit que Bones avait fait son choix.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement puis de plus en plus passionnément, franchissant enfin la ligne.

Le ciel ne gronda as, le sol ne s'ouvra pas sous leurs pieds mais leurs cœur pour la première fois depuis longtemps battaient à l'unisson.

Le jeune femme mit soudain fin à leur baiser, et le visage inondé de larmes posa son front sur celui de son 'ex-équipier.

« _Promets-moi…promets-moi…,_ lâcha-t-elle entre deux sanglots

_- Quoi_ ? l'encouragea-t-il d'une voix douce

_- Promets-moi que nous ne nous dirons pas adieu…que tu me laisseras partir au petit matin sans chercher à me retenir_…

_- Oui_, consentit-il à répondre en sentant lui aussi les larmes monter à ses yeux.

_- Que tu porteras cet horrible uniforme vert seulement pour entrainer tes hommes et non pour jouer les héros_.

_- Oui. _

_- Que demain nous serons de nouveau Booth le soldat et Brennan la scientifique. »_

Cette fois l'homme eut du mal à répondre car il savait que rien ne serai plus pareil désormais mais comprit que la jeune femme avait ce soir besoin de voir sa raison rassurée pour ensuite se livrer sans peur aux sentiments.

« _Le soldat et la scientifique…oui_ » promit-il en prenant le visage de sa bien aimée entre ses mains.

Alors Bones s'empara d'une de ses mains fortes et rassurantes et sans quitter du regard les yeux marrons brillants de désir, elle attira Booth vers une porte qu'elle n'avait jamais franchie : celle de la chambre. De son autre main libre, elle ouvrit l'antre sombre qui serait le témoin de la seule faiblesse de Tempérance Brennan. Booth hésita quelques secondes : et s'il ne s'agissait pour Bones que d'une simple aventure répondant à des besoins physiques devenus urgents entre eux ? Et si demain elle regrettait ?

Semblant saisir les angoisses secrètes de son partenaire, Bones l'attira à elle doucement et lui murmura, d'un ton criant de sincérité.

« _Je t'en prie, crois-moi…_ »

Booth sut lors qu'elle ne pouvait pas prononcer ces mots encore inconnus pour elle mais qu'elle les pensait indéniablement. Ce soir ce n'était pas son corps qu'elle livrerait à …c'était son cœur. Aussi sans hésiter davantage, Booth la fit reculer doucement sur la moquette de la chambre et referma la porte derrière eux.

**Le jour même, 4h48.**

On aime quelqu'un, on lui ouvre son cœur et s'expose à la souffrance, c'est la triste vérité. Avoir le cœur brisé, briser un cœur sans jamais plus être capable de se voir de la même manière. Ce sont les risques. On voit deux personnes et on pense qu'elles s'appartiennent mais tout dérape. Ils se séparent, ils doivent se séparer pour peut-être mieux se retrouver plus tard….

Penser qu'on peut autant prendre le contrôle sur son bonheur personnel est insupportable. C'est un fardeau, comme les ailes, elles ont un poids. On sent ce poids sur nos épaules mais ce poids nous élève. Ce sont des fardeaux qui nous permettent de voler.

Tempérance s'extirpa doucement de la chaleur de ce lit dans lequel elle avait enfin trouvé une place véritable. Sans faire de bruit, elle se rhabilla gracieusement, le cœur serré et apaisé à la fois. Elle sentit contre sa peau la médaille de Saint Christophe dont Booth lui avait fait cadeau la veille et en la portant autour de son cou, elle croyait y lire la promesse d'un lien indéfectible. Elle constata que sur l'autre table de nuit près de son partenaire trônait la bague maternelle qu'elle lui avait elle-même offerte. Jetant un dernier regard à cet homme qu'elle aimait indéniablement, la jeune femme esquissa alors un beau sourire et sortit de la chambre, tout en sachant que Booth ne dormait pas et la laissait partir, comme promis…

En effet à peine fut-elle sortie de la pièce dans laquelle ils avaient pu défier les lois de la physique, le soldat fraichement promu ouvrit les yeux, dressant l'oreille pour entendre la jeune femme refermer la porte de l'appartement. Ils s'étaient promis de ne pas se dire au revoir, les mots devenant totalement insipides après ce qu'ils s'étaient avoué la nuit dernière.

Seul et bouleversé, Booth se coucha sur le dos, attrapa de sa main légèrement tremblante la bague de Bones et la porta à ses lèvres, se jurant que dans un an, jour pour jour, il la lui rendrait.

Dans un an, jour pour jour…


End file.
